Fairy Tales ๏ ๏
by Violetfernandez
Summary: Couple of one-shots grouped together. Contains: Gale, Jerza, Elfgreen, Miraxus, Rowen, Chappy, Bicksanna, Gruvia, and of course, Nalu. Updated daily! x3
1. Zombie Apocalypse Team!

Yay new story!

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail. Please don't sue me :c.**

A Zombie apocalypse team in Fairy Tail...

Master would be...the Mastermind, of course.

Mostly everyone (excluding Wendy and Romeo...too young xD) is in charge of keeping the number of zombies down.

The Strauss siblings would be the supply (food, water, test samples, scraps of weapons) grabbers who risk their life to keep everyone alive (for food...risking your life for food...not the greatest accomplishment there is).

Juvia would be used to scavenge for clean water.

Gajeel would be the one who creates the weapons that perishes all the zombies.

Erza and usually Lily would test all those weapons out.

Happy, Lily, and Charle would be sky examiners to see if there are any armies heading their way.

Levy would be working on the causes of the apocalypse and its cure.

Lucy would be mapping out (and occasionally helping Levy) where they should attack next (like main hideouts for zombies or for uncontaminated food supply).

Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen have a job along with the occasional Levy tagging along to keep zombies from discovering their hideout as well as put up barriers and runes.

Wendy and Chelia with Charle and Porlyuchisa (Charle just dealing with minor injuries or bandaging people up) would be the healers for the people who got injured from killing zombies.

Natsu and Gray would be in charge of keeping everyone's spirits up, killing most zombies, and brawling for entertainment...I bet Gajeel would laugh at them for being useless.

Cana and Gildarts would kill a lot of zombies too.

All the other remaining guilds (Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus) would travel through underground tunnels to reach Fairy Tail and their jobs would be to keep track of the population of zombies by killing on sight :D.

And last but not least, the people who get killed first is of course, yours truly, Jet and Droy. C:


	2. Differences

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was getting a haircut from Cancer this morning and thought she looked pretty enough for Natsu to compliment her. Her hair was in curls and she bought a new top and skirt to impress him. She was full of confidence at first but then when she was only one step out the door, she ran back in and crawled under her bed. Her mind swarmed with responses like 'I like your hair', 'You look pretty/gorgeous', along with 'You look ugly', or 'You look like a troll'. She spent half of her day worrying about this and left the guild members worried...specifically Natsu. People were holding Natsu down as they knew Lucy was prepping herself for Natsu while wondering why the hell is she taking so long. Cana got fed up and ordered Mira to bring her a communications lacrima. She received it from Mira, said a thank you, turned it on, and directed it towards Lucy. Lucy jumped when she heared...

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO JUST SMACK ON SOME MAKE UP AND CLOTHES?! NATSU'S GETTING RILED UP HERE!" Cana screamed at Lucy and Lucy then suffered a hearing loss and had to get a hearing aid.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Cana...what if he doesn't like it?" Lucy murmured. Cana then, proceeded to smack her forehead.

"We're all waiting for you and you're just interested in one person's opinion?! Get your butt down here in five minutes or else I'll come drag you myself!" Cana threatened. Lucy was already out the door when she heard 'drag you myself'. Cana smirked to herself and said, "Works all the time..."

Lucy got through the front door in record time, three minutes and forty seven seconds, panting heavily and sweating. Everyone stopped and stared at her and took in her appearance. Despite her run, her hair and clothes were perfectly fine and it looked like she was dressed far too appropriate inside the guild. Everyone just swarmed around her and started complimenting her.

"Oh my God! Where did you get that top?!"

"Did Cancer do your hair?"

"Can you ask him to give me a hair cut too next time?"

"Thanks guys..." Lucy replied. Her eyes wandered to Natsu and magically, as if everyone knew, the walkway to Natsu was cleared and everyone stood silently and stared at her and Natsu. She walked up to Natsu and asked,"Do I look different to you?"

Being the Natsu he is, asked...

"Hmmm...How much did the plastic surgery cost because you look pret-" Natsu started.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted and kicked Natsu through the roof. She sighed.

Natsu wouldn't notice a silly haircut and outfit change...would he?


	3. Evil Cupids Run Amok!

**Outline: What happens when you get Erza into the spirit of Valentines Day? Very traumatizing results. I got this idea from a picture a few days ago.**

Every Valentines Day, girls give chocolates to boys. Burnt, pretty on the outside...not that great on the inside, one month old, store bought, and rushed chocolates. Practically Every. Single. Thing. is red or pink this time of the year.

The store that strangely appears every time this time of the year and disappears the next, sells magical Heart-Based items. And as you all can see...Erza is within this shop buying demonic evil, dangerous items. In fact, Mira teams up with her every year...Erza gets the materials, Mira helps her.

๏̯͡๏

"Gray-sama! Juvia made you chocolates!" Juvia called excitedly. She held up a red heart box with a yellow bow tied around it. Everyone nearby could see the ominous aura emitted within it.

"Erm...thanks?" Gray responded uncertainty. He opened the box to try one but soon enough he wasn't surprised to see a blob of God knows what saying 'eat me eat me and I'll upset your stomach for ninety nine years'. After that weird cake Gray saw Juvia baking for their four hundred and thirteenth(...who celebrates that?!) anniversary of meeting him, he knew the cooking she did would be bad...or worse, but he didn't expect these death candies to show up. He was then doomed because no one wanted to help him break it to Juvia that he'd die eating it...

"Go on Gray-sama! Eat it! Juvia's feelings for you shall reach you through these chocolates!" Juvia exclaimed. "Say ahh!"

"Wait hold o-" Gray started. When he was protesting, Juvia took it as an opening and shoved the chocolate in.

Let's just say Gray had to go to the emergency room.

๏̯͡๏

After that...event...everyone else was scared to give out chocolates. Erza and Mira took this as a cue and took out their bows and started firing the love induced arrows at all the couples (it didn't hurt...probably). They turned and fired at each other too...both are traitors.

Everyone started to give each other chocolates. Lisanna gave Bickslow homemade dark chocolates as Mira gave milk chocolate Dove hearts to Laxus. Evergreen smacked a box of white chocolates in Elfman's face, Bisca gave Alzack a homemade double fudge cake with chocolate frosting, Wendy gave Romeo some chocolate chip brownies which made them both turn immensely red, Freed along with Bickslow and Evergreen shoved various chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles in Laxus's face, Levy gave Gajeel chocolate carved roses which made Jet and Droy drop their roses and cry out "LEVY-CHAN!"(it took days...he better enjoy it), Erza was now tearing open a box from a secret admirer named "J" and started devouring the chocolate strawberry shortcake, Happy gave a bouquet of roses along with a fish that Charle finally accepted because she was under the love spell the arrow held, Cana already threw away the gift box sent in from Gildarts because it wasn't booze, and Lucy gave Natsu chocolate cake pops she baked overnight and left in the refrigerator.

After Erza finished the cake...she started tearing up from her lost love and her requip magic started getting out of hand. The arrow that was shot by Mira was making her drunk with love and she then fired her remaining stock of arrows all on everyone within the guild. All of them fired at once covered her and everyone else in a bright neon pink light. They all had the urge to be alone with their true love so all the guys...picked their girlfriends up and disappeared for hours. As for Erza, she ran to Jellal, even if he was on the other side of the world. Everyone who was single (Jet and Droy) either drank booze (Cana, Wakaba, and Macao) or cried themselves to sleep.

Of course, the insane amount of times they were stabbed with love arrows by the red headed devil cupid, would cause them to lose their memories...as it says on the warning label. Seems Erza always ignores it every year. And how, you may ask if they lose all their memories, will Erza plan this every year with the same incident? It is simple.

Master sets up the store and lures her in...with a strawberry shortcake.

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Haha...I didn't mention Master throughout the beginning of the story. I don't think Erza even notices the shop keeper is puny. Only this year, Gray and Juvia are safe in the hospital, sort of...Juvia would probably be already love sick.**


	4. That Girl!

**Outline: (This is the one-shot for The Android I promised) Lisanna breaks up with Natsu for Sting and Natsu gains some brain cells coming up with a plan to win her back. Takes place in Modern AU. This took pretty long...**

_"Natsu, we lost the spark..." Lisanna said sadly. "I'm breaking up with you."_

_"What? Is this a prank? Gray you can come out!... Was it something I did? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu whined._

_"No! No, no you did nothing wrong. It's not you it's me. I'm sorry I have to go..." Lisanna stated. Her ride pulled up and a blonde guy came out and helped her in. He noticed Natsu and smirked. Natsu got angry, but before he could march over there and beat the shit out of the blondie, the car drove away..._

๏̯͡๏

Natsu woke up panting heavily. He saw his bed was covered in used dirty tissues and his eyes were puffy and red. 'Really, Natsu, really? You shouldn't cry over a girl! She should be crying over you!' Natsu thought. He then climbed out of bed and neglected brushing his teeth...what was the point? He then saw Happy was sleeping by his food bowl with his stomach growling loudly. "Sorry Happy..." Natsu whispered to Happy and filled his food bowl. He hadn't had the heart to do anything after hearing that sentence he'd never thought he'd hear. But he could win her back...and instantly devised a plan.

๏̯͡๏

Natsu gathered metal from Gajeel and got a weirded look while he was carrying it out the door. Gray heard about the news and decided to help him take her down...while Natsu thought Gray was helping him win her back. It would take a lot of man power so he rustled up Laxus, Jellal, and Elfman to help him. Natsu did hear the comment of "Why would he want her back after what she did to him?!" coming from one of the guys, but the others just shrugged. He just dismissed the words before it registered through his brain...idiot.

After several days of hard labor (it was extreme...some would collapse randomly and wake up several hours later, their breakfast, lunch, and dinner, was cup noodles, they bathed every other day, and they had to eat pee regulating pills that Natsu gave them to eat, to keep them from peeing too much), they looked at the finished robot in awe. She had shiny gold hair, dark brown orbs for eyes, a perfect figure, and flawless skin (...flawless paint). She had a white dress on that reached mid-thigh along with white sandals on her feet. The guys left to see their girlfriends they lied to about having a seven day boy's night out. Natsu just stood there and kept staring, even as everyone shot him a weirded-out look while packing and heading out. He then pressed the "on" button.

"Hello Master Natsu. I am happy you have created me," the robot stated. "My name is Lucy. I hope we can get along. I will be delighted to help you in any favor."

"Well, can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked. The robot stared in confusion and started searching for the word "love".

"Search complete. Favor accepted." Lucy announced. Natsu sighed and started lecturing her on acting like a human and talking like one then heading onto the topic of love.

It was going to be a long day.

๏̯͡๏

"Aww...Natsu you're so sweet!" Lucy declared loudly to Natsu. Natsu was introducing everyone to his new robot girlfriend which no one but Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, and Elfman knew she was a robot. Erza got her in her bone crushing hug with Lucy and stated she was 'hard as a rock'. Levy started giggling with Lucy because Lucy knew every book Levy had read to the last detail. Mira was shaking Lucy's hands crazily up and down and started shouting how Natsu and Lucy are now her OTP. Juvia was muttering something about 'new Love Rival has appeared'. Evergreen was just star-...no, glaring menacingly at her because she was perfect... The only person with their mouth open agape was Lisanna at how fast Natsu had snagged a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that.

"So...how did you two meet?" Lisanna pried. Natsu shifted uncomfortably but Lucy was ready with the alibi Natsu had taught her.

"Oh, me and Natsu met by pure coincidence..." Lucy said dreamily. "I was carrying a heavy load of luggage because I was moving and couldn't find my house. I took so long to come, the sellers already sold the house to the second customer that wanted it. Natsu ran into me, literally, and said I could live with him."

"Wait wait wait...NATSU! What if she was a murderer?!" Lisanna accused. "And if you guys were living together how come I never saw you?!"

"I didn't want her living on the streets and I can fight! And well, every time you were coming over, I had Lucy stay over at Gajeel's." Natsu lied smoothly. "I didn't want you to be jealous..."

"No...something doesn't add up! I have never seen any girl things anywhere around your house..." Lisanna thought aloud. Natsu sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well, remember the room that I said was my dad's?" Natsu recalled while Lisanna nodded her head remembering. "I cleaned it out and gave it to Lucy." Which was another...'Big. Fat. Lie.' all the five boys thought. Natsu hadn't touched that room since his dad abandoned him, but Lisanna didn't know and just gave in trying to interrogate him and Lucy.

They spent the rest of the day having a double...triple...quadru- (oh! you know what I mean) date when Sting finally arrived. Lisanna almost puked when...

Natsu put a flower in Lucy's hair and kissed her forehead.

Natsu held Lucy's hand willingly.

Natsu let Lucy cuddle up next to him in the theater.

Natsu told Lucy to wait and bought her flowers when they passed by the floral shop.

Natsu went up on stage and sang a love song at directly Lucy when they went to karaoke.

Natsu stared only at Lucy everywhere the couples went.

'What?! Natsu never did any of those things when we were together! It always was only me who made the moves and asked him out! Other than that, we were just together!' Lisanna thought staring at them with a glare and gripping her plastic liquid container so hard, that it broke and her drink splattered all over her. Natsu teared off his eyes on Lucy for one second and noticed Lisanna had spilt her drink all over herself. Lucy had already stood up with her napkins and tried to wipe off the drink when Lisanna said 'It's okay' and headed to the bathroom. Lucy was going to follow her but was stopped by Natsu.

"She just needs her alone time..." Natsu assured Lucy that she didn't do anything bad. Lucy just nodded her head understandingly and sat next to Natsu. Natsu noticed Sting wasn't worried about Lisanna at all and didn't even notice she spilled her drink. Sting was checking out other girls nearby and winking when he received eye contact. The girls he was staring at giggled in response. 'What the fuck?! He already has Lisanna and he doesn't care! He's a jackarse!'

Lisanna had come out from the bathroom and it was already ten thirty eight (p.m. ...duh). Everyone had finished their food and drinks and were yawning. Erza was curled up against Jellal with his arm around her neck looking quite cozy, Elfman was snoring while Evergreen was leaning on his shoulder, Juvia had her arm locked tight around Gray's arm and was sleeping soundly uttering the occasional 'Love Rivals will never win against Juvia...muahahahahaha' or 'Gray-sama will always be Juvia's...' or the weirdest of them all...'Oh! Gray-sama! Juvia needs you...' (seriously...what goes on in her head?!), Mira was also leaning into Laxus's warmth and was asleep with his arm around her, Levy was on Gajeel's [lap?!] sleeping while Gajeel seemed to be thinking 'Gihihi' about how he scored 'Shrimp' to sit on his lap, and Lisanna was muttering how this was her favorite top and Sting was still resuming his 'checking out other girls' scheme.

"Hey guys! Me and Luce are heading home! See you guys around!" Natsu bellowed tiredly while yawning at the same time.

"We need to work on our grammar Natsu!" Erza mumbled sleepily. "Shoullldddd beeee Luuucy and I..." She continued slurring. Either way, Natsu didn't hear either as he was already walking across the street.

This was a fun date...

๏̯͡๏

"Ugh Sting! I can't believe you aren't even worried about me! All you answer is 'Uhuh' whenever pretty girls are around and you start checking them out!" Lisanna complained. "I can't believe I dumped Natsu for you! He's better than you! You...you...arsehole! I'm breaking up with you!" Sting looked shocked to be called an arsehole and for Natsu to be one rank higher than him. He just looked lazily at Lisanna's retreating figure and then glared. 'How dare she say Natsu was better than him! He was the best guy in the whole world (wow big ego...)! How dare Natsu steal Lisanna from him! Natsu shouldn't have two girls fawning over him! They both should be all over me! I'm getting my revenge!' Sting thought inwardly and grabbed his weapon.

๏̯͡๏

Natsu's phone started ringing rapidly and not wanting to wake Lucy up, he ran over to his phone and sleepily answered,

"Heeellllooo?" Natsu slurred with sleep present in his voice. He started looking around to see if he woke up Lucy and luckily, he didn't. Lucy was still asleep in his bed looking as beautiful and peaceful as ever.

"Natsu! Meet me by the park! And come alone please...!" Lisanna whispered into the phone. She then hung up and left Natsu to wonder what the hell was so important that couldn't wait until fucking tomorrow... Natsu quickly got dressed in record time though and tripped several times trying to put on his long jeans...what? It's cold in the morning...

๏̯͡๏

At The Park~ 2:53 A.M.

Natsu was holding a flashlight while crossing the street and kept thinking 'Sleep...sleep...slee-' but his conscience wouldn't let him abandon Lisanna and keep her waiting in this dark...cold...place where kidnappe-...he then started running to the park.

"Urghhh Natsu! What took you so long?! I've been waiting here for ten whole minutes!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Ahaha...Sorry..." Natsu apologized sincerely. "Why did you call me here at three a.m?!"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you about our relationship..." Lisanna started. Natsu just looked bewildered and had eyes the size of saucers. "I broke up with Sting. Can we get back together?"

'What? Wait...this is what I've been waiting for isn't it?! But...I don't want Lisanna anymore...even if Lucy is a robot I still love her...she was still better than Lisanna and treated me differently...' Natsu thought. Sting was lurking in the background holding something sharp and eavesdropping on their conversation.

'How dare Natsu steal my girl?! Even if she wasn't as pretty as the others she can't dump me! I'm the dumper not the dumpee! I will get my revenge!' Sting then ran out of the bushes and charged at Natsu, knife in hand. Lisanna was the first to notice and warned Natsu. Unfortunately, Natsu was still reconsidering and was lost deep in thought. Lucy suddenly appeared and took the hit instead. Lisanna ran, not wanting to be involved in the crime scene as did Sting, who dropped the knife and ran for it. Natsu turned around and saw Lucy twitching and had sparks coming out of her.

"Lucy! Why'd you take the hit?!" Natsu shouted wanting his voice to reach her. Lucy turned her head slowly but steadily.

"I-I followed-d you because tha-t phone call was susp-p-icious to me-e. I was loo-king out for you but you di-dn't notic-e me hidi-i-ng in the tree abo-ve y-you. I-I knew Master Natsu c-ould never be re-vived again...I...love...you...Nats-u..." Lucy stuttered and then went lifeless. Her whole body stopped sparking and moving, her eyes lost the light within it, and then her body started disappearing, leaving only a silver, sparkly, metal heart in Natsu's hand...the rest Natsu couldn't remember the next morning when he woke up in bed.

๏̯͡๏

Natsu knew he couldn't tell anyone except Laxus, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman what happened because no one would believe him. All five listened thoughtfully and started crying while Laxus and Gajeel were too cool for that and just sniffled. They couldn't bury the body because only God knows where it was and Natsu wanted to keep the heart. The five boys offered to help him revive Lucy with another robot but he didn't want to. His reason was, "No other robot can replace Lucy..." And the five guys left him to mourn. They went off to tell their girlfriends what had happened and comforted them when they heard the news. The most affected was of course, Natsu, and he raided his wine cabinet and started drinking. Gray came in to check out how he was doing, and found him looking wasted and dead on the dining table surrounded by nine empty 80 percent vodka bottles. Gray didn't know how the hell he got those bottles and just dragged him by the foot and dumped him on the bed.

"Ugh, just stay there and _do not_ move. I'm not cleaning up your hangover puke." Gray demanded and left a puke bucket just in case. Gray took out his phone and went over next door to Gajeel's and looked for a babysitter with him because he and none of the guys want to take care of him...they weren't moms.

"Hey that girl looks like...Bunny girl!" Gajeel claimed. Gray followed the direction Gajeel's finger was pointing at and his mouth dropped open onto the floor. He checked the birth date, name, where she lived, and it seemed she had just started babysitting. The birth date was exactly the date they built her only twenty years earlier, her name was Lucy Heartfilia, she still had the same hair, eyes, and figure, and she lived across the street from Gajeel's house. Gray scrambled to call her and found out her voice was the same.

"Lucy Heartfilia speaking how may I help you?" Lucy answered politely. Gray was astonished at how they were exactly the same!

"Uhhh can you help me babysit my eight year old friend?" Gray asked...still surprised.

"You are friends with an eight year old? But, okay! Address please!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Umm...we are across the street from you, the house on the right side of the house...your right. The house is red." Gray described horribly. Lucy seemed to understand and then said that since you are her first customer, she's accepting no pay. Gray and Gajeel then got up and ran into Natsu's house and shaking Natsu awake. "Natsu wake up! We got you a babysitter!"

"Urgh...whatever..." Natsu mumbled. The door bell started to ring and Gajeel went to answer the door. He let her in despite her uncertain looks she shot at him and he led her to Natsu's room. Gray then greeted her while she screamed...

"I thought I was babysitting an eight year old! This guy is at least what? Eighteen?!" Lucy accused of them tricking her.

"He's twenty...I said twenty earlier didn't you hear?" Gray lied...Gajeel was laughing in the back. "Well off we go!" and Gray motioned Gajeel to follow him and they both ran for it before she could question them more. Lucy sighed and thought if they were a gay couple and then started making breakfast because boy, was his stomach growling loudly...

Natsu awoke to something smelling good and started stumbling towards the source. He sat down and waited for the pancakes to finish and started eating like a monster. Lucy was surprised but just thought it was a boy thing. She sat down next to him and they started to get to know each other. She was back and may not remember their times together, but he'd gladly make new memories with her.

And that's all that mattered to Natsu.

(When they finally get together, they introduce Lucy to everyone at a cafe, explain the story, and of course, she sees Gray's and Gajeel's girlfriends and...

"I thought you guys were a gay couple!" Lucy exclaims and then...Juvia gets over protective and now, sees Gajeel, her best friend, as a Love Rival.)

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Yay reincarnation...man this is too similar to my other story but oh wells...**

**Anyone want to tell me why is there a '90 day' date by my doc manager stories? Thanks. Until then, I'm going to just make sure it stays 90days...**

**-Violet out!**


	5. Lucy Chop!

**Outline: Lucy decides to try out a new move on Natsu. **

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. Natsu turned and waved. He started walking towards her and then looked at her up and down. Lucy looked stunning. She wore a flowy dress that was a mixture of red, pink, and a tint of purple. Light pink sandals were around her feet with laces stretching all the way up to her knees. There was a matching pink rose clip on her hair and her radiant smile out shone all. Natsu ruined the moment when...

"Lucy! You look so fat!" Natsu judged her. Lucy felt her eyes twitch while Happy was guffawing like a maniac. Lucy raised her hand slowly and brang it down onto both of the idiot's heads.

"Lucy Chop!" Lucy yelled out. She then left them lying there with a bump on their heads. Erza came out later and did much more damage than Lucy did when she heard what had happened from Lucy.

"Never insult a lady! I taught you better than this!" Erza accused and walked away, leaving him and Happy severely injured.


	6. Ask Fairy: Introductions!

Outline: Lucy has giant problems on her shoulders. Here is what happens when a bigger problem is served to her on a silver platter. Takes place in the horror of high school, Modern Day AU. I do not own Fairy Tail.

๏̯͡๏ _ASK FAIRY COLUMN_

_If you have any problems, bring them to Fairy! Your problems and secrets are safe with Fairy and your email addresses remain confidential. We have you to remain yourselves anonymous to erase any shame of confessing. Email Fairy at 'xxxxxxxxxx .com'. _

๏̯͡๏

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, running towards her. She almost ran into six people, trying to get to Lucy as fast as she could. Lucy turned around at the sound of her name and got face smacked by Levy at the sudden turn. Both stood up groaning, as it was the one thousandth and ninety third time it happened throughout primary school, middle school, and high school. Everyone in the halls already knew it was a common occurrence and went on with their lives.

"Ouch...did you need something Levy-chan?" Lucy said while rubbing her forehead...her forehead got smacked there so many times, it never bruised anymore, along with her wondering how long it will take until she gets brain damage. She was glad the face smacking didn't curse her everyday...more like every time she's stressed...maybe it is everyday.

"Did you hear?! Gajeel is free!" Levy screeched. "He dumped Veronica after he found out she was with another man..." Lucy tuned out the rest as she knew where the conversation was going. All of Levy's squealing, shouting, and yelling will one day make her deaf as she screams to her about her problems everyday.

Erza once told her she was the glue that holds everyone together. Lucy always stopped a fight from happening and solved all the conflicts. She was well liked and admired as she was the 'advice person' and was put on the school newspaper with her own "help" column. No one knew she was Fairy, who everyone confides in their problems to her, as it was pretty obvious. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her best friends, and only the news team knew who Fairy was. Fairy had to be a trustworthy person that wouldn't spill the beans and could keep their mouth shut.

"Lu-chan! Help me get Gajeel to notice me please!" Levy begged with her hands clasped together. Lucy sighed as everyone seemed to want to ask her a favor.

"I'm not promising anything but, I'll try my best." Lucy gulped. She wasn't sure if she could even approach the guy, since his appearance was...not exactly school dress code. Lucy wasn't even sure why the teachers didn't confront him about it, but she could guess why. Levy said her goodbyes and would meet up with Lucy at second period. Lucy hurriedly ran to the news room before the bell rang and looked at the notice board. Looks like the next meeting is at lunch...

๏̯͡๏

Fourth period...

"Good morning class! We will be writing an five page essay about the star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet, and if you get over five pages, it counts as extra credit. Please line up and receive the packet of articles I had the courtesy of printing out." Ms. Crazy announced. This caused undoubtedly, for many students to groan and complain and the teacher, of course, to threaten, "Oh! Should I make it to twenty pages?!" and then, many students were scrambling to get the essay done. Those evil teachers...

Lucy, being of the smart one alongside Levy and others, finished in less than fifteen minutes. She then took out a book to read because it was rare to get any free time. She looked around the room once in a while to see that not most people were done and Levy was helping Gajeel, wait...actually Levy was doing it _for_ Gajeel.

Poor Levy.

The bell rang for lunch and she bid a goodbye to Levy and walked towards the news conference room. It looked like she was the only one there so she sat down and took out her home lunch and book. She paused and looked up and was one fourth through her lunch when she realized no one came yet. Lucy looked at the notice again and saw...they crossed out the old date which was today and moved it to next week. She face palmed and thought 'Ugh I wasted my time here! I could've been talking to Levy about the new book coming out!'

Lucy started walking out when a teacher motioned her into her office. It was Mr. Ask, who came up with the 'Ask Fairy' column. Lucy heard he was going to name his son Jack... Well when Lucy entered the office, there were several more teachers there, like Ms. Watter, Mr. Food, Mr. Fake, and Mr. Pie. Lucy thought all those names were ridiculous and a god up there was messing around. Mr. Pie coughed for her attention and started speaking.

"Well, I and other teachers have talked about it and we have voted you were the most trustworthy person in this school." Mr. Pie said seriously with an army-like face. "What ever we tell you, we know you will keep this to yourself."

"Um, ok I'll keep my mouth shut." Lucy acknowledged. Many teachers nodded in appreciation.

"Oh! Especially do not tell Mirajane Strauss about this! She can't even keep one secret!" Mr. Cake warned.

"I'm sure she knows what to do and what not to do. Anyway, I'm sure you're antsy and want to go already so I'll tell it straight." Ms. Watter figured. "You have the job of showing around famous singer, Natsu Dragneel."

What

The

Fuck?!

'Don't they know our school...or should I say girls are extremely crazy?!' Lucy screamed in her head. 'They'll ambush him and tear off his clothing to sell on ebay or to sleep with!' She voiced these thoughts aloud and the teachers shrugged it off assured her that it won't happen. 'Like glasses and different clothing will help...' She continued. They let her go and Lucy went to fifth period.

She had to stop Wendy from being bullied, stop Erza from killing Gray and Gajeel and also Loke because he was breaking a girl's heart right in front of her, find the answer to the latest email she got for Ask Fairy, and pry Juvia off of Gray.

Lucy went home after the last period of the day and waved goodbye to Levy. Levy was going home with Gajeel and it seemed like she didn't need her help at all. Gajeel seemed genuinely concerned about her getting home safely. Lucy plopped down onto her bed and muffled her screams with her pillow. Just one day of school wore her out and they just had to give her another problem to deal with!

Lucy thought she would have a week before Natsu came.

Boy, was she wrong.

He came the very next day...

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Well! I hope you enjoyed that! I had to edit it a bit and may have missed a few mistakes... No ones perfect! Review if you liked it and I will continue once in a while. I've got a spy school idea coming up!**

**-Violet out!**


	7. Mira's Matchmaking Minimart

**Outline**: Mira's Matchmaking Minimart, or should I say, MMMMM. Chaos ensue.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

๏̯͡๏

It was a beautiful morning with the birds chirping happily in a tree, the sun was shining brightly with no clouds in sight, children playing around and screaming, a breeze every now and then, and...no even I can't fake it. The tree was rotten and was falling over and looked suspiciously burnt. The sun was making everyone melt. The children were screaming about being on fire, literally. The breeze? It was just moving a tumbleweed the size of Happy.

Gray had to walk around and be a human iceberg and make it snow. The only people who didn't care was Natsu and Erza (plus Laxus, Gildarts, Bickslow, and Freed because those four didn't give a shit). Lucy was melting into a puddle while Juvia was literally melting into water and evaporating. Mira was passing out cool drinks. Happy swears he saw something earlier.

_"Muahahahahaha! This is the day all of my favorite pairings come tru-" Mira started. Someone came in the back door of Fairy Tail and tapped Mira's shoulder. "What?! I'm in the middle of something!" The poor guy was frightened but gathered up his courage to ask._

_"U-um...m-my job was to mak-e it e-extremely hot...so w-where's my r-rew-ward?" The man stuttered. Mira gave him a demonic glare._

_"The reward is that you don't get your head chopped off and put into my potions." Mira threatened and the guy ran out of there instantly. She then continued her work of making her love potions... She stirred and stirred and added random ingredients of forbidden items. The pot turned various shades of red and pink and an aura leaked out of the pot. Mira chuckled darkly because it seemed to be ready and working. She got her container and poured some pink liquid into each hole. She then put it into the freezer and got another container and the process repeated._

_She was finally done and got to working on the cold drinks. Mira noticed Happy's distinctive blue fur behind a wall and surprised him by walking near. She then grabbed his tail and said that if he blurted out the things she was doing and foiled her plans, she would shave all his fur off and leave him as a pink cat. Happy fainted in fear and it seemed that he closed his brain off of the memory subconsciously. Mira left him with beside Natsu, but he didn't notice Happy because he was too busy brawling with Gray and Gajeel. Mira went to the back room of Fairy Tail again and started on the drinks. She was making lemonade with leftover lemons she found in the fridge. You could see the gears twisting and turning in her mind as she memorized the recipe for lemonade and burned the recipe before anyone could look for it for evidence. Mira borrowed it from Minerva a few weeks ago and said she could keep it. It read..._

_~Serves for 17 people_

_Seventeen cups of sugar_

_Thirty four lemons_

_Three spoonful globs of banana mush_

_Three cups of water_

_Thirty four ice cubes_

_Seven pinches of star dust_

_It was extremely suspicious but Mira was certain it was normal. She asked for Sting's comment and he said that Minerva bakes him a weird cake every weekend and forces him to eat it...and, he admitted it was good, and he's still alive. She was finally done and poured it into seventeen glasses and took the container out of the freezer. That potion it seemed, was the ice cubes and made the lemonade hot pink when it came in contact with the drink. She then put it on a tray and came out of her lair...she didn't notice that on the back of the recipe had a warning sign..._

Happy discarded his thought and reached for a drink. Everyone who wasn't in her pairings had their hands slapped away because there was only enough for the couples. Some people questioned why it was pink but she just said it was magic to make you instantly refreshed and cool. Since the weather was still sweltering, the ice melted instantly and mixed into their drinks. Jellal, part of her Jerza pair, wasn't here so she drank it for him instead. Everyone who drank it froze, dropped their glasses and started to run away from one another. All the girls were on one side of the room and the boys on the opposite side. All of them glared at each other but it looked like the girls won because the guys flinched a little. They all then tackled one another and was on the ground wrestling like dogs. The people on the side just watched for amusement and went to Cana to bet who would win, on each pair.

When everyone was back to normal...Kinana asked

"How old were those lemons?" Kinana questioned Mira. Mira shrugged and winced because of her headache and kept on thinking her potion was flawless. The after effects of her potions were severe and very similar to a hangover. She was not alone though. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna, Charle, and Happy were dead on the table or ground moaning.

"A month...?" Mira said uncertainly.

(Meanwhile in Sabertooth...

'Oh! I forgot to tell her that there's a warning on the back about it shouldn't be mixed with a month old lemon!' Minerva thought. 'Eh. What are the chances of that happening?')

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Ahahaha Mira's potions...it was flawless but what she mixed with the potion made it go haywire. She does sell the potions for backup money though!**

**-Violet out!**


	8. Pink and Yellow!

**Outline:** Pink and Yellow. I do not own Fairy Tail. Modern AU

I do not own Spongebob either. Well that disclaimer gave it away.

๏̯͡๏

Wendy was watching a TV show and sang along with the theme song. Natsu and Lucy just chuckled at the dinner table and continued their conversations.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Natsu asked. Lucy just finger twirled her golden hair and tried to think.

"Oh! Erza, Levy, Juvia, the other girls, and I are going dress shopping for Prom!" Lucy squealed. They have been planning this and trying on thousands of dresses even though it was a few months away. All of them haven't found the perfect dress for the theme 'Royalty'. They have all been to almost all of the dress stores in the mall and the only 'royal' dresses are in this extremely expensive store. Natsu grumbled about having to wear an itchy suit for a few hours and have 'manners'. They then started grumbling about their stress and problems until Wendy gasped.

Natsu and Lucy abruptly stopped talking and turned around. They then rushed over to Wendy and Natsu shook her crazily.

"Wendy! Are you ok?!" Natsu screamed, like a man, no matter what Lucy claims later. Wendy looked shocked at the sudden scream and then giggled at both of their worried faces. Wendy then pointed at the TV and made them look at it.

The show...was Spongebob Squarepants.

"I was thinking and then I realized that they match the color of your hair! Lucy is Spongebob and Natsu is Patrick! It makes sense because Natsu is dumb!" Wendy claimed. Lucy laughed on the floor and couldn't stop while Natsu looked offended. Natsu switched the channel and stated that she never watch Spongebob again. Wendy pouted and just started watching Korean Dramas. Lucy was now choking on her spit and Natsu was pounding her back and gave her water.

'Later, Lucy and Natsu will have a clam as a baby!' Wendy thought and smiled.

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Was I the only one who didn't notice? It just hit me one day when was I was reading. I have no life. Yay...**

**-Violet out!**


	9. Where Happy's Fish Comes From

Outline: If Natsu always destroys things and gets only part of the reward money, how the hell does Happy get the fish he gives to Charle? I don't own Fairy Tail.

๏̯͡๏

"Charle! I got you a fish!" Happy exclaimed happily and ran towards her, fish in hand. It looked like it had been handled carefully with a smooth, shiny, new, red ribbon around it, looping into a bow. Charle just turns her nose up and 'hmphs' at it, walking away to Wendy. Happy's ears lower itself, making Lucy pity him. And then she wonders...where does Happy get his fish?

Fishing is out because all Lucy has ever seen was very tiny blue fish and huge 12ft purple scaled fish with orange fins.

Trash cans were also out because it looked remotely new...unless he washed it like crazy, not rotten, and it smelled...kind of like the ocean, and it had the recently caught smell.

Buying it was definitely out because all those buildings Natsu has destroyed pretty much left them broke and unable to buy some extra things.

Stealing it...Lucy could see that stupid blue thieving cat flying away, out of reach, from the out stretched hands of the shop keeper. But Happy wouldn't go that far...would he? Eh. He'd probably be chased by an angry mob of people he stole from.

Then...what? How could he get the fish? Lucy glanced at Happy and saw he was eating it and crying at the same time. Charle didn't even say a word to him...how heartless. It seemed Happy was done eating and threw the fish bone into the trash can. He then walked out and started flying. Lucy, determined to get her answers..., followed in pursuit of him and tried to stay out of sight. It was remotely easy, as he was still bawling his eyes out. How he could fly straight and not smack into tall buildings was a mystery. Happy landed in front of the Strauss's house. He went into the back door and was greeted by Mira.

"She didn't accept again?" Mira asked, comforting the sniffling cat by petting him. Happy started purring contently and gaining more confidence to win over Charle when Mira scratched behind his ears.

"No, but if I try again, she will notice how hard I am trying and I can win her over!" Happy cheered confidently. Mira smiled as the petting and scratching behind his ears method always worked. She supported him as it was one of her couple pairings. Mira then handed him another fish with a bow tied around it.

"I like your attitude Happy! Go get her tiger!" Mira yelled supportingly. Happy yelled 'Aye sir!' and left. Mira smirked and Lucy could feel it and she started to crawl away. "You can come out now Lucy." Lucy sighed and stood up.

Busted.

"So now you know where Happy gets his fish." Mira stated as matter of fact.

"Yea I was wondering how he got the fish, but...don't you notice that he eats the fish every time Charle refuses?" Lucy questioned cocking her head to the side. Mira just shrugged.

"Yup." Mira admitted popping the 'p'. "I've noticed that. But, Charle is bound to feel guilty one day and finally accept it..." Lucy will swear later that she saw birds singing around Mira and flowers coming out of her. Mira's eyes sparkled and it looked like she has gone into the world of matchmaking and is hallucinating like Juvia. Holy shit is hallucination contagious?!

Lucy sighed and said...

"Happy's better off giving Charle tea."

๏̯͡๏

**A/N: Ahahaha...I agree. **

**Charle has tea.**

**Happy has fish.**

**And Pantherlily has kiwis.**

**This was a long shot, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Violet out!**


	10. Boy Hater: First of All!

Outline: Lucy Heartfilia attends an all girls school, Fairy Girls, which is recently accepting boys. Her once secure protection from the deadliest creatures on Earth is now shattered...

๏̯͡๏

"Here is today's morning announcement! We and the school faculty have come across a decision." Mira announced through the speakers all around the school. "Our school is now accepting boys! They will transfer in somewhere around this month. Until then, please welcome the boys when they arrive! Thank you."

Many of the girls dropped dead and fainted in the middle of the hallways while others, just shrugged it off. The most affected girl, Lucy, had eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth was wide open. Everyone knew her hatred of boys since that incident of last year of ahem...something. Someone nearby her swore she saw a fly go into her mouth...

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed dropping all her books and startling Levy walking to her to check up on her. Levy just comforted her by patting her back and whispering 'there, there...'.

Lucy had a strong...no extreme amount of hatred towards boys, guys, and men. She never bothered to associate with the opposite gender unless extremely necessary, because...

1\. Her dad died when Lucy was two years old and left her and her mother to fight for themselves. Lucy's mother died of depression a month later, leaving Lucy in the care of Levy's family. Lucy wasn't alone because she had Levy and that's what mattered. But, she always wondered how it would be like if both of her parents were alive and with her.

2\. Boys are slobs, pigs, arrogant, careless, deceitful, lying, impolite, inconsiderate, irresponsible, lazy, dirty, rude, self-centered, stubborn, unpredictable, untrustworthy, muscle mad people.

They are also potatoes.

3\. Ninety percent of them have no sense of romance.

4\. Have you seen those heart breakers?! They date to play with girls' hearts!

Lastly, 5. Just because.

While Lucy was making up her imaginary list of cons about boys, Levy picked up her books and led Lucy to first period. It was finally when it was lunch, Levy lost it and pinched Lucy's cheeks hard. She even left a mark.

"Ow! What the...! Levy...I'm sure you remember the great pinching war of X777...right?" Lucy started darkly. Levy ran behind Erza and squealed. She did not want to remember that horrid day. They broke four tables, three chairs, and cracked a window while rolling around trying to pinch one another. The next day, Levy was limping and was covered in dozens of purple bruises while Lucy was covered in only two. Man, was she serious when it came to pinching.

"Now now, let's eat our food shall we?" Erza suggested calmly while picking up her fork elegantly and eating her strawberry short cake. Levy and Lucy sat down and took out their home made bentos made by Levy's mom. Inside was egg, vegetables, and rice. Around the table was Juvia, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, and Wendy. They started discussing about the latest movie coming out when the topic turned to boys.

"Did you hear the morning announcements?" Lisanna asked. Everyone nodded in response.

"Juvia thinks she will finally find her true love!" Juvia declared and started daydreaming with tiny pink hearts in her eyes. Lucy sighed...Juvia never changes.

"What do you think made them change all of a sudden?" Erza wondered between scoops of cake. "From what I know, Fairy Girls has been an all girls school since year X746."

"Maybe that rumor of Mira-sensei wanting to bring her boyfriend Laxus to teach here was true!" Wendy concluded. Who knew she knew of school gossip? It seems high school life is corrupting her...

"That could be true..." Levy mumbled, deep in thought. "Do you think there would be cute boys?" All the girls, excluding Lucy, squealed at the thought of handsome and cute boys.

"Guys...? Can we not talk about boys? You guys are giving me a headache with your squealing." Lucy sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Lucy. I forgot about how you feel about boys...please hit me for retribution." Erza apologized. Lucy just patted her shoulder and packed up her finished lunch to go outside. She climbed up the tree to get away from all the boy news that were making her uncomfortable. Lucy started reading her borrowed book from Levy until the bell rang and she jumped down the tree. The rest of the day passed by in a blur with the usual.

Go home.

Do homework.

Eat dinner.

Do chores.

Read.

Brush teeth.

Sleep.

This procedure happened everyday on school days until, the day the boys arrived.

And boy was Levy right, they were hot.

๏̯͡๏

A/N: Well, sorry for not updating in a while...if you guys review more I'll be more motivated...probably. Just kidding!

-Violet, out!


	11. Natsu Style: 12 Days of Christmas

Outline: When Natsu hears the 12 Days of Christmas song...he has the urge to follow it, quite literally.

๏̯͡๏

_On the first day of Christmas, _

_my true love gave to me..._

_a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu runs into the store and buys a pear tree. It was pretty expensive...why is this puny little tree $15?! Natsu runs to the pet shop and gets a partidge...this is better than that pear tree! It's $3! Then, he runs all the way to Lucy's house and climbs in the window. Lucy shrieks and tehn notices it was Natsu.

"Why the hell are you bringing in a pear tree and covering my floor with leaves?!" Lucy demands. "You're even covered in bird feathers!" It seems that Natsu struggled with putting the partridge in the tree...and keeping it there. He had to catch it like eight times when he was running to Lucy's house. "You poor bird! Go fly free." Lucy released Natsu's three dollars through the window and it flew far far away, never wanting to be tortured by that pink haired person.

"Hey! I spent three dollars on that!" Natsu whined and mourned on how he could've spent that three dollars on food.

"I could report you to animal cruelty...forcing a bird to perch in your little pear tree? Really Natsu?" Lucy sighed.

๏̯͡๏

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu read the song lyrics again and wondered 'What the actual hell was a turtle dove? A turtle plus a dove glued together? Yes! That makes sense! Screw the live partridge. I'm getting a doll.'

Natsu then got his now withering pear tree (since Lucy didn't want it) and taped the store bought partridge doll with duct tape on one of the branches. Lucy threatened to call the animal cruelty cops on him if he dared touch an animal that wasn't Happy, Charle, or Lily, or any exceed, so he bought two turtle and dove dolls and glued them together.

"Lucy will be surprised to see my gift to her!"

Lucy was surprised, but it was a different surprise from what Natsu was imagining. She raised an eyebrow at his gifts and just pushed him out the door.

๏̯͡๏

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Happy what are french hens?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's hens with the word french on it!" Happy offered. Natsu lit up at the idea.

"You're so smart Happy!" Natsu praised and zoomed out the door to get the supplies. Once again, he bought three chicken dolls and wrote the word french on it. He brought yesterdays gifts plus the additions of the chicken dolls and shoved them in someone's face. Lucy had talked to Erza about this yesterday so, Erza answered the door.

"What are you doing Natsu? Are you harassing Lucy?!" Erza demanded. Natsu shook his head rapidly and then quickly explains that he's just giving Lucy presents. Erza looked at the gifts suspiciously and then shrugged and took the gifts out of Natsu's hands. Erza gave them to Lucy and walked back to the guild thinking that her job is done. Once Erza was gone, Lucy grabbed all the stuffed animals one by one and threw them at Natsu then slammed the door. Natsu sighed and carried it all back to his house.

๏̯͡๏

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu was stuck. He was staring at the list for half an hour and he couldn't figure out what was a calling bird. Was it a talking bird? Eh. It was the best lead he got so he went with it. He was spending his money like water, but he didn't notice. He went to the toy store (where Lucy and Bickslow fought)...again and the clerk was starting to look at him weirdly. Natsu asked for talking birds and the clerk pointed it out at aisle three. He bought four of them and carried it home. Then he carried the mass of weird toys to Lucy and he got kicked out...once again.

๏̯͡๏

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu knew he had no money to buy _five_ gold rings. He then got an idea and bought yellow paper. He cut it into five small lines and then glued one line's end to the its other end and repeated the same to the others. Now, whatever anyone says, Natsu will say it is gold rings and not yellow rings. He also got a ring holder and put all five rings inside and held the case out to Lucy along with his other...dolls. Lucy got all flustered when he held out the ring case but face palmed when it was yellow paper. She then kicked his stomach and yelled, "Propose properly!".

๏̯͡๏

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu knew exactly what to do. He bought six stuffed geese and six eggs to go along with it. He ran all the way back to Lucy's house, but tripped when she opened the door. The stuff he bought went flying and the eggs...landed on her face. Did I mention they weren't fake? So, the yolk was splattered all over her hair and she just showered. Let's just say Natsu barely made it out alive.

๏̯͡๏

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu didn't know how to make the stuffed swans swim because he couldn't carry a water tub with him, so he decided to use the canal in front of Lucy's house. He dumped all seven plush swans into the canal and dragged Lucy outside.

"Why would you throw stuffed swans in the canal?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me use real swans..." Natsu accused.

Lucy was later charged with throwing trash into the canal.

๏̯͡๏

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_eight maids a milking_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

'Milking maids?' Natsu thought while he paced back and forth through his room. 'Aha! I can use Lucy's gorilla maid Virgo!' He then ran to the toy store and bought eight stuffed cows. Natsu begged Lucy on his knees to summon Virgo and then he commanded her to milk the stuffed cows. Virgo obeyed and then Lucy threw both Virgo and Natsu out the window. How strong is she?

๏̯͡๏

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_nine ladies dancing _

_eight maids a milking_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Natsu was surprised the pear tree didn't die yet. In fact, he set half the tree on fire this morning. Good thing that bird was on the unburnt side. Natsu didn't have much money to hire girls to dance for him so, he went out and got a video of nine ladies dancing and put it in Lucy's DVR when he got there. It looked like Lucy took it the wrong way and kicked him out with all his other gifts. It was weird how the pear tree is _still_ alive.

๏̯͡๏

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_ten lords a leaping_

_nine ladies dancing _

_eight maids a milking_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

'Ah! They must have spelled frogs wrong!' Natsu concluded. (Totally...) He went out again and bought the robotic jumping frogs. The clerk didn't question him because he was gaining money. Natsu accidentally let go of the frogs in Lucy's apartment and when they finally caught all ten hyperactive frogs, she threw them back at Natsu and it hurt, a lot. He swore some of them broke when she gripped it before throwing them at him.

๏̯͡๏

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_eleven pipers piping_

_ten lords a leaping_

_nine ladies dancing _

_eight maids a milking_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

'...What the hell is a piper? That creepy doll Pinocchio? Must be...' Natsu thought before he went out to get wood. By the time he was done gluing all the parts together, it was just one big blob of wood. He thought it was perfect and set off for Lucy's house. Natsu was lost in thought so, he didn't see Gray, Mira, and Levy following him around when Lucy confided in them about Natsu getting her 'gifts'.

"His gifts are messed up..." Gray sighed.

"Only Natsu..." Mira agreed.

"Poor Lu-chan." Levy whispered sympathetically.

Of course, Lucy's hair got stuck in the undried glue and then she had to pull it out because she didn't notice until she pulled back from studying it. Natsu ended up giving her burnt ends of hair on one side of her head. She then kicked him out again...his body was starting to bruise.

๏̯͡๏

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_my true love gave to me..._

_twelve drummers drumming_

_eleven pipers piping_

_ten lords a leaping_

_nine ladies dancing _

_eight maids a milking_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three french hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

He got twelve drums and planned to hit the drums himself. Natsu ran into her house with all 78 items in hand, over his shoulders, tied to his head, and taped to his back. Lucy looked shocked as he collapsed on the floor with all the items on top of him. Lucy dragged all the items off of him and put it in the corner and helped him up.

"Alright, the jig is up. Why have you been doing this the past twelve days?" Lucy interrogated. Natsu sheepishly scratched his head and started sweating.

"Was it because of a bet?"

"No..."

"Because a competition with Gray?"

"No way! He wouldn't do that with Juvia."

"To annoy me?!"

"No, no no no!"

"Then what?!"

"I heard it was a song and I wanted to be your true love..." Natsu sighed. Lucy blushed madly but Natsu didn't notice. "True love is best buddies right?" A tick mark could be seen from miles away on Lucy's forehead.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy screamed and Natsu flew out of the open window, and then he landed on top of a frozen lake. It seemed a God up there agreed with Lucy, and then punished him because Natsu fell into the cold, frozen, winter waters of the lake.

๏̯͡๏

A/N: Natsu's obliviousness is killing me! When will Hiro Mashima get them together...? When I'm ninety nine years old?! I know it isn't Christmas, but this came to me and I was afraid I'd forget about it when it is Christmas.

-Violet, out!


End file.
